King Midas
King Midas (first known as honored spirit) is the main antagonist of the Tennos Ark chapter, as well as the spirit controlling Athena Tennos. An enigmatic spirit, it is the figure of the legendary King Midas that is said to be the greedy person with the ability to turn all things into gold. He controls Athena, with his goal to achieve his true form by consuming Athena's mind through possessing her, as well as his desire for his precious symbol, the King's Jewel. According to Isumi, he possesses people with extremely lonely hearts. He is said to wreak havoc in this world, by turning worlds into massive gold which signifies the end of the world as stated by Isumi. History King Midas first possesses Athena's body in the End of the World Ark chapter, which he is shown possessing Athena with his white skeletal spirit form. His greatest desire is to return to the world once again and obtain the King's Jewel which is now still in the possession of Sanze'nin family and Hayate. He attempts to return by slowly consuming Athena to obtain her body completely and wreak havoc in the world by sending his tremendous Mythological armies into the world. Through these means, Midas will turn all of the world into gold. His second form is revealed in the Castle Ark, triggered by his anger, which is shown as a huge skeletal flying bat with numerous spikes in the body and the wings itself, carrying Athena on his body. He speaks through Athena by using her body as a medium in scary voices. In this form he is much stronger than the first form, and grown hatred for Hayate as he cuts his hand in the past. He sent massive armies into the world by using the Magical object called King's jewel replica, but after the replica is destroyed all of his armies vanished. He is defeated by Hayate when he slashes through his body , and force eject his body to rescue Athena thus losing his medium. Apperance and Powers King Midas is a spirit which first shown as a huge skeletal form, with massive claws on his both hands and tremendous body. In this form he incapable to hurt Hayate, but can still express his emotion with evil laugh. While in second form, he is shown as a huge Skeletal bat with numerous spike on his body and wings. He is much stronger and larger in this form, triggered by his anger. He is able to conjure flying blades which can directed at the enemy. Greek Mythology The legend of King Midas is mentioned in Greek mythology about his power and his hatred for his own power: The old satyr had been drinking wine and had wandered away drunk, later to be found by some Phrygian peasants, who carried him to their king, Midas (alternatively, he passed out in Midas' rose garden). Midas recognized him and treated him hospitably, entertaining him for ten days and nights with politeness, while Silenus entertained Midas and his friends with stories and songs. On the eleventh day, he brought Silenus back to Dionysus in Lydia. Dionysus offered Midas his choice of whatever reward he wished for. Midas asked that whatever he might touch should be changed into gold. Midas rejoiced in his new power, which he hastened to put to the test. He touched an oak twig and a stone; both turned to gold. Overjoyed, as soon as he got home, he ordered the servants to set a feast on the table. "So Midas, king of Lydia, swelled at first with pride when he found he could transform everything he touched to gold; but when he beheld his food grow rigid and his drink harden into golden ice then he understood that this gift was a bane and in his loathing for gold, cursed his prayer" (Claudian, In Rufinem). In a version told by Nathaniel Hawthorne, Midas found that when he touched his daughter, she turned into a statue as well. In another version, Midas was sadden by his power and asked Apollo to take away this power. Apollo took the power away but also gave Midas the ears of a donkey, which Midas was ashamed of. He wore his crown on top his head every day and wouldn't take it off, the only person who knew of the ears was his only barber, who he trusts to cut his hair. But his barber couldn't keep Midas's secret forever and decided to dig a hole in the ground, so he could tell the earth instead. Later on though, weeds grew at that area, and when the wind blew through them his words were repeated, thus everybody learned of Midas' secret. Now engulfed in sadness and anger, despair by turning his daughter himself to the statue, he commited suicide and swearing to himself that he will create a world that is made entirely of gold. It is implied, that his vengeful spirit is turning into a powerful spirit and possessing Athena.